Its Always You
by tatz11
Summary: Serena comes back for Lily's wedding after almost 2 years. Knowing that he is with Jenny now, she knows that bringing a tall blue-eyed guy is gonna make the situation worse. serena & nate plus blair & chuck! revolves around NJBC's awesomeness!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Upper East Siders! A pleasant morning to each and all of you, at least I think. My radar says someone had just board a plane 4 hours ago and is on her way here for her mother's wedding. I bet N wants to know how long this leggy blondie will stay here in the Upper East Side. I hear things are heating up with Lil J, still the man whore, are you N? While the other members of the NJBC, C & B are still surprisingly going strong after a rocky 2 year on and off stunt. No one thought they'd last this long. While D & V were seen HH and in a very PDA mode while picking up some things for the Van der Woodsen-Humprey wedding. I couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when they come face-to-face with the maid of honor 3 days before the said arrival. Be ready Upper East Side, a single S is coming or at least that's what my sources say, we don't know what S has in her bags.

xoxo Gossip Girl

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After reading gossip girl's post Serena shut her phone off. After 2 years of peace and a moment to fix her broken life, not to mention a very shattered heart, she couldn't believe she's going back to Upper East Side. Of course her presence is very much needed. It's her mother's wedding to the one she's meant to be with. She could still remember the happiness and enthusiasm in her mother's voice when she called her to tell the news.

_"Mom?" she said, voice still hoarse from sleep._

_"Serena darling!" her mother chirped._

_"What's wrong?" now fully awake, alarmed if something happened to Eric._

_"I'm getting married!" Lily replied. She said yes 8 months ago without hesitation to Rufus Humprey when he got to his knees and asked her to be Mrs. Rufus Humprey._

_"Again?" joked Serena, she had known Rufus and Lily would eventually tie the knot. "Oh mom, I'm so happy for you! I really am!"_

_"Thanks Serena and you better be here when that day comes."_

_"Mom" Serena sighed. She had told Lily a little bit of what happened between her and him. Lily also knew it was the reason her daughter packed her bags and fled the country._

_"Serena you have to be-_

_ "Of course I will be" Serena cut her off. "I have to see the 5Th and last time my mom's getting married!" exclaimed Serena._

_"Honey I know you're not ready to face him yet but I think he's happy with Jenny, I could see that and I think you need to be happy for him too and just move past it." Lily stated._

_Serena sighed, of course she have to, what choice does she have. She had the chance and she blew it. He said he was tired and he's not going to chase her anymore._

_"Serena, I got to go. I have a meeting later. I just want to tell you first."_

"Babe" Then Serena comes back from Reminiscing to Reality. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I just have a lot going on in my mind."

"I know. I know things were not good when you left but it's going to be alright. I'll keep you as far as I can from him" stated the blue-eyed blond in front of Serena.

"Thank you"

"You're always welcome. Just get some sleep, okay?"

He drifted back to sleep, but she just couldn't, well, how could she if she's nearing her death. The sight of him with someone else.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment he knew about the wedding, he's always got trouble sleeping. And he knew why. The only one who has the power to break his heart over and over again is going to be back. He always knew she has that power on him. Damn her. Damn her. She had him but she chose to runaway, runaway again from their feelings and future together. She just couldn't fight for him. Not after all they'd been through and all he's done for her. He was sure she loved him. The way she stares at him when he's waiting for her from school and he's pretending to be asleep on the couch in their apartment, the way her lips touch his, the way she says it and especially the way they pretend to study for their exams and end up waking up the next day with their clothes all over their room.

"Damn!" he cursed. Damn him for remembering those moments of heaven with her. He should be happy and contented with his life. He's in good terms with his family, finished college and decided to take a break, 2 years to be exact, happy for his best friends, only the two, who now is going on smoothly and have a tall, blue-eyed blonde girlfriend on his side. What else could he possibly ask for?. For Serena Van der Woodsen to be Mrs. Serena Cecilia Van der Woodsen Archibald. He shook his head; he needed a drink, lots of it and probably call Jenny later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck and Blair were in an argument when the oh-so-familiar ringtone sounded, it was from gossip girl, of course. The only thing that made them still subscribe to gossip girl is to monitor the other pair of the Non Judging Breakfast Club. After they finished highschool, Blair's dream came true (well not being Mrs. Bass yet, still waiting), Chuck told her he loved her and she said it back, of course and their best friends finally got together. Then four years after, it came crashing through, not that she and chuck broke up, thought they still have their fights and hot make up sex after. Nate and Serena broke up in a messy way. And I mean "messy". Nate ignored their calls and Serena couldn't help but cry every hour. It was hard for them to look at their friends like this. A week after the break-up, Serena went to France leaving a frantic and angry Blair and Nate eventually took chuck's calls but still didn't want to talk about it. Blair called Serena once a week and Serena would just say she's coping up and will be okay in no time. But Blair doubts it. She knew Serena only love Nate and there will be no other for her best friend. It surprised Blair that Serena has been able to resist the temptation of bars, alcohol and partying, knowing Serena. It must be hard for her best friend. It was then that Blair heard Serena cry again. Gossip Girl posted about Nate and Jenny in Central Park in a heavy make-out session. N & Lil J laughing and enjoying being with each other in a cozy restaurant, N & Lil J holding hands while talking a walk, N & Lil J smiling their way through the party. N & Lil J. N & Lil J together. The moment Blair knew about N & Lil J hanging out, she wanted to burn Brooklyn. She always knew Jenny had a crush on Nate but can't act on it because she knows he's never gonna get over Serena. And then she sees the GG post, she swears she's gonna hunt that Brooklyn trash down. Why can't she understand where she stands, like her brother and Vanessa realized. Sure, her father's marrying Lily Bass, the widow of the late Bart Bass, but still, she smells the garbage of Brooklyn and it just angers Blair even more besides the fact that Serena is crying her eyes out because of this trash. She wanted to destroy Jenny Humprey but Chuck told her that Nate said to back off Jenny's back or they will never hear from him again. Which was the last thing Blair wanted. After the N & Lil J blast, Blair and Chuck heard from GG again. Only this time it was about Serena and her partying herself to death. Blair thought to herself, I'll hire a killer to assassinate Jenny Humprey!

"So, my dearest sister is coming back early" Chuck said stroking Blair's hair.

"Which only means we need to get rid of Lil J" Blair now clinging to him.

"Unless we want to be dead to Nathaniel"

"Oh no! He'll get over it as soon as he sees S"

"I don't think Nathaniel's eager for a reunion" Chuck now taking Blair's dress.

"We'll see about that, and oh Bass" now only in her undergarments. Chuck just smirked his usual smirk. "You're still not off the hook" Now on top of him. "Then maybe after this I'll be forgiven"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter!!!!

Chapter 2 - Home Not So Sweet Home

Brad woke up upon hearing that their plane is about to land any second. He looked at the girl beside him sleeping so peacefully. She looks like an angel who just fell from the sky. Well, call him cheesy, but how could he possibly describe New York's It Girl Serena Van der Woodsen. He has heard and read about Serena way before they met. At first, he only thought Serena was just a spoiled brat seeking attention but he knew there's something more to this girl than just a pretty, well a pretty gorgeous face.

He met Serena at a bar a year and 3 months ago. She was pretty wasted but he couldn't get his eyes off of her. "So this is what it feels like", he thought to himself, feeling silly for thinking he fell in love with her at first sight. Well, it was not a good sight, he was sure Serena had just finished crying and drinking every drink that's been handed to her. He went to his friend's table for awhile to tell them he's going home and when he came back, Serena was not in her seat but up in the stage dancing and stripping every clothing she has. Brad didn't know what came up to him the minute he went up to the stage to get a drunk Serena Van der Woodsen.

R&R!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Home Not So Sweet Home

Brad woke up upon hearing that their plane is about to land any second. He looked at the girl beside him sleeping so peacefully. She looks like an angel who just fell from the sky. Well, call him cheesy, but how could he possibly describe New York's It Girl Serena Van der Woodsen. He has heard and read about Serena way before they met. At first, he only thought Serena was just a spoiled brat seeking attention but he knew there's something more to this girl than just a pretty, well a pretty gorgeous face.

He met Serena at a bar a year and 3 months ago. She was pretty wasted but he couldn't get his eyes off of her. "So this is what it feels like", he thought to himself, feeling silly for thinking he fell in love with her at first sight. Well, it was not a good sight, he was sure Serena had just finished crying and drinking every drink that's been handed to her. He went to his friend's table for awhile to tell them he's going home and when he came back, Serena was not in her seat but up in the stage dancing and stripping every clothing she has. Brad didn't know what came up to him the minute he went up to the stage to get a drunk Serena Van der Woodsen.

Brad looked at Serena and saw a tear managed to fall down her cheek. He knew she still loved the man she left behind. But that's what his here for, to make her okay even just a little.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you okay? Jenny asked.

"of course, why wouldn't I be? Nate countered.

"You've been out of it all day. It's like you're with me but still on another planet. Does this have to do with gossip girl's post?"

"wha-what?" Nate asked, even though he knows Jenny won't buy it.

"Does this have to do with Serena coming back, because if it is Nate, snap out of it" Jenny said eyes blazing with anger.

"What makes you think this has to do with Serena? I'm over Serena, I'm with you, aren't I? I thought this date would be great but no, here you are asking me this ridiculous questions!" Nate said looking straight into Jenny's eyes.

"It's just everyone's talking about her arrival and it's just makes me nervous, what if she doesn't like the fact that we're together now?"

"So? Who cares about what she thinks? It doesn't matter what she thinks. In fact she doesn't even matter Jenny." Nate said emphasizing the word she.

"But Nate-

"But nothing. She and I are over. Over for good. I want nothing to do with her anymore. I'm with you. You, Jenny. No one else." Nate said, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze, hoping she'll drop the subject. He can't control himself when it comes to conversations that involve Serena.

"Okay, but one more thing." Jenny continued.

"Okay what is it?"

"Be nice to her whenever you two see each other. She's my sister by law and she's nice to me and Dan. So please Nate? For me." Jenny said, smiling at Nate.

"Fine. But I'll only try. Don't expect me to just stand there and talk to her. I'll never utter a word to her, Jenny."

"Okay, fine. Sorry to ruin this." Jenny said, batting her eyelashes.

Nate laughed, "It's okay, but just so you know. If I'm not over her, I won't be with you. I like you Jenny."

Nate and Jenny have been going out for almost a year now but never have Nate utter the three-letter word that he has been telling Serena for all his life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blair's gonna freak when she sees you" Serena laughed.

"And why is that?" Brad asked.

"Our car is here!" dismissing Brad's question.

"Ms. Serena your mother is waiting for you". The driver said.

"I know we'll be right in the car in a minute".

She turned around to face Brad, "Because my darling, she didn't know I brought an escort to my mother's wedding".

Brad smiled and cocked an eyebrow, "oh really".

Serena grinned at his response and said, "I've succeeded in hiding you from them and gossip girl".

"Ah the mighty gossip girl, maybe it's time you introduce me." And before Serena could say anything, Brad captured her lips and kissed her full on the mouth. It was supposed to be a short kiss but then Serena saw some girls taking a picture and decided what the hell, why not give them something good to watch.

They pulled apart after what seemed like forever and Brad smiled at Serena. "If I get privileges like this, maybe we should visit your country more often."

"Oh cmon, it's not like we don't go beyond kissing Mr. Andrews!" Serena replied.

"I know, it's just-

"Our car is waiting" Serena cut him off.

"Of course."

And with that here goes home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R!

AU NOTE: sorry guys for my late and short update i just had a lot of work to do..

i'll try to update more often.. thanks for reading this story.


End file.
